In recent years, portable electronic devices having an image capturing function have been pervasive, such as smartphones, tablet terminals, and other devices. In the case where a camera is provided on a display device side of an electronic device as a so-called “in-camera”, a user of the electronic device can take a selfie, i.e., can capture an image of himself/herself while checking a live view displayed in real time on the display device. When the user takes a selfie, the user tends to stare at the live view rather than the camera, which results in unintended gaze of the user in the captured image.
In order to solve such a problem, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-116601) discloses an “image capturing device for capturing an image in which gaze of a subject is in an intended direction while looking at a presentation on a display unit even in the case of taking a selfie in which the image capturing direction of the optical axis in the image capturing is aligned with the display direction of the display unit”. The image capturing device stops displaying the live view just before capturing an image, thereby deviating the user's gaze from the live view.